Good Morning San Fransokyo
by HiroLemonFan
Summary: Ever wondered what the team does every morning? Read this to find out! Rated T for Marvel 2099 swearing.


"AH!" Hiro yelped, awoken to the sound of Fall Out Boy blasting in his ears. Without thinking, he slammed his fist into his alarm clock. Thankfully it was a soft and squishy alarm clock Tadashi built, so it wasn't damaged.

And speaking of Tadashi, he was not present in the room. Which could only mean one thing: he was in the shared bathroom in their room.

"Shock!" Hiro swore. He quickly rushed out of bed and ran over to the bathroom door, only wearing his plain white boxers. "Come on, Tadashi!" he exclaimed, pounding his fist on the wooden surface. "How long have you been in there?!"

"Five minutes!" Tadashi answered from inside the bathroom.

"Well hurry up!" Hiro said. "I need to take my medication!"

And so, Hiro waited outside the bathroom rather impatiently. Some time later, his chest started to hurt. This was because the medication he took regularly was to help two things: control his emotions and remove the sudden chest pains he got every morning. He didn't want to take his meds, but he had to. He never asked to be autistic with random chest pains!

So while Hiro waited, he dealt with not only the pains in his chest, but also Tadashi singing along to songs in his hits mix playlist. He heard Tadashi's versions of Billy Joel's Tell Her About It and Train's Angel in Blue Jeans. He was very jealous of his brother for having an amazing singing voice.

Eventually Tadashi left the bathroom, wearing a white robe. "What the shock were you doing in there?" Hiro asked.

"The usual," Tadashi answered, walking over to his side of the room. What he meant by that was use the toilet, take a rather long shower, and dry off (including a blow dryer). But at least he finally left, so Hiro quickly ran into the bathroom and locked the door shut.

* * *

><p>After a much needed toilet break, Hiro picked up a small pale blue bottle from the cabinet. He took out a small white circular pill from the bottle, put the bottle back in the cabinet, and swallowed the pill with a sip of water. As usual, the chest pains instantly stopped and his mind was clearer.<p>

With his medication taken, Hiro proceeded to brush his teeth. And he did so, he rubbed a hand through his messy hair. Unlike Tadashi, Hiro didn't give a hoot about his appearance. He left his hair messy and threw on some random outfit he felt like wearing. This was because he was rather insecure with his looks. Tadashi was deemed the good-looking one years ago, leaving Hiro to question if he should bother dressing nice or combing his hair.

When Hiro was done brushing his teeth, he noticed tears coming from his big hazel eyes, so he quickly wiped them away. It hurt him know he'll never reach Tadashi's levels of attractiveness, doomed to forever be the one everyone calls a cute little boy.

* * *

><p>A few deep breaths later, Hiro finally left the bathroom. Tadashi, already dressed, put his comb back on his table. "You've been in there for three minutes," the older Hamada brother commented. "That's shorter than the twenty-nine minutes from yesterday."<p>

"Wow," Hiro said as he put on his usual shorts. "I didn't know you cared that much." He started rummaging through his shirts. Eventually he put on his bright green t-shirt.

"I care because she cares," Tadashi replied.

"Your girlfriend?" Hiro asked. He cringed. In his mind, Tadashi's relationship with GoGo was sickening sweet.

"Someday you'll know what it feels like," Tadashi said. "You just need to find your princess."

Hiro froze. Tadashi's choice of words brought back memories. "Princess...?" he asked, spacing out. Mental images brought him back to a fond memory from three years ago. He was at a fancy-looking party trying to find his brother for his aunt's sake when he came face-to-face with a real princess with beautiful blonde hair. She wore a pink poofy dress and a silver tiara. Hiro was still young at the time, but he knew that if he met up with the princess again, he would marry her. And due to recent events, he finally discovered her name: Honey Lemon. It was a miracle that he managed to control himself.

"Hey bonehead," Tadashi said, snapping his fingers in front of Hiro's face. "Aunt Cass called us down for pancakes."

Hiro snapped out of his trance. "Pancakes?" he asked. The younger Hamada brother smirked. "Dibs on the syrup!" And with that, he ran over to the kitchen with his brother following him.


End file.
